The Highest Fall
by PrinceKael14
Summary: Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider saw the brightest future for himself and his people. They were truly Quel'dorei, truly high elves. But even the highest will fall eventually.
1. Chapter 1

I wended my way through the lush forests of northern Quel'thalas, the paths I knew so well after growing up in them over centuries. My black cloak billowed lightly behind me as I strode forward, my black and red plate armor glinting in the sunlight that filtered through the canopy above. My Mageblade hung at my waist, clanking slightly against the steel of my leg armor. I stopped at a tree, resting against it and brushing back my long, golden hair. My duties as the Prince of Quel'thalas were tiring, with so many high elves looking up to their Prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider, as the future king. I really needed a break, just to take a stroll and relax, not thinking about the hundreds of problems waiting for me back at the throne room.

I breathed deeply, inhaling the rich air, and caught a surprising scent. My elven ears pricked up as I heard the slight rustle of leaves.

"I sense something," I mused, my eyes darting around, seeking the source of the disturbance. "...elusive."

I pulled my head sharply to the side as an arrow thudded into the tree, right where my face had been half a second ago. I caught a pair of brilliant blue eyes in the bush, right in front of me. They vanished, and a tall, high elven woman stalked out of the bush, pouting. She held a bow of the finest ash, and a quiver full of arrows, fletched with swan feathers, hung at her waist. She threw back her head in frustration, sending her hood off and her blonde tresses flying. She wore a blue cloak, embroidered tunic, and a pair of leather pants and thigh-high boots, snugly fitting her curved form. Her tunic just barely managed to hide her considerable leadership talents. Yes, the Ranger General of Quel'thalas and my childhood friend, Sylvanas Windrunner, just tried to put an arrow in my face.

"Almost had me that time, Sylvanas," I teased lightly. "Outstanding!"

"Shut up, Kael," she grumbled, tugging the arrow out of the tree and putting it back in the quiver. "It's dangerous to be out here. Bandits could attack you. Shouldn't you be back in the throne room?"

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" I teased again, and almost got an arrow in my face again. "I jest! Besides, what bandit could match me? I'm a 221 year old mage, with the Ranger General!"

She pursed her lips as she conceded my point. "But still..."

"Fine," I smiled. "Since you feel so strongly about it, you can walk me back to the palace."

"Finally!" she started back on the path home. "Well, aren't you coming?"

"You can walk me back," I continued with a smirk. "After you finish this walk with me."

She growled like I was the single most annoying thing she couldn't kill with her arrows, but matched my stride around the forest. Maybe she just stayed with me begrudgingly and out of duty to protect me, but I was happy to have her with me. Besides, I needed to tell her something. We stopped at the edge of the forest in the late afternoon, watching the sunset.

"Sylvanas," I began. "As your friend, I need to tell you something..."

"Hmm?" she looked at me, a spark of interest in her eyes. "What is it?"

"I...have feelings for someone..."

"Well?" she said, excitedly. "What are you waiting for? Who?"

"Here goes..." I breathed in deeply, a little excited myself just thinking about it. "It's Jaina Proudmoore."

"Oh," she seemed a little deflated, but happy nonetheless. "The sorceress girl..."

"I'll tell her soon," I continued, holding back my excitement. "Do you think she'd feel the same...?"

"Go for it, Kael," she punched me lightly on the shoulder, though I thought I detected a hint of sadness in her voice. "I know you can do it."

"You seem a little distressed by this," I frowned a little. "Are you alright, Sylvanas?"

"I am," she said, brushing a tear away. "It's just...my little Kael is growing up..."

"Hey!" I said indignantly. "You're not _that _much older than me!"

She laughed softly and got up. I took the hand she offered and she turned back towards the path. "Come on, Kael... It's time to go home."

We walked back to the palace in silence, and she left me alone in the throne room with a quick goodbye, saying she had to attend to her duties as Ranger General. My advisors had dealt with all the problems, thank the Sunwell for that. That meant I could retire to my chambers early before dinner.

My bedchamber was luxurious, as the Prince's would be. The walls and ceiling were pure marble, and the wide window gave a beautiful view over the nearby forest. My bed was soft and full of the finest feathers. My furniture was golden, with the finest adornments in the kingdom. I hung my armor and cloak on the rack, and lay down on my bed, clad only in my tunic and breeches. As excited as I was to see Jaina again tomorrow, something wouldn't leave my mind alone.

Sylvanas. How she shed a tear. It wasn't like her. She was too strong for that. I knew her. I'd seen her bear sword wounds and arrows with just a grimace of pain. She was 225, a few years older than me. Yet...shedding a tear because I was growing up...? Impossible... What could it really be? The only logical explanation was impossible...

"My prince?" a young high elf maid knocked on the door lightly. "Dinner is served."

"I'll be right there!" I answered, putting my armor and cloak back on. I needed to busy myself with the politics at the table, if only to get my mind off these things.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn broke over the spires of Dalaran as magical portals opened around the city, bringing in the initiates for the day's training, some earlier than others. I breathed in the morning air, waiting in an abandoned courtyard for a certain portal I knew well. A blue portal opened, its runes glowing. I knew this portal too well...if only because of its conjuror.

A young woman carrying a simple wooden staff stepped out, her blond hair held back with a headband. Her light blue, loose initiate's robes complimented her eyes, which were the same color. Her loose robes however, couldn't hide her slender form so well. Her soft lips curved into a gentle smile when she saw me, and she curtsied. "Good morning, Prince Kael."

I blushed slightly as I formally bowed in return. "Greetings, Jaina. You called for an early morning lesson?"

Jaina giggled as she nodded. "I want to get some practice on my water elemental summoning for Master Antonidas' exam today. He gets grumpy when it dissipates in a few minutes."

"Then begin," I sat down, waving a hand. "Let's see what you can do first."

"Stand back," she joked. Then she frowned and concentrated. Her staff glowed as she waved it in an arc and chanted the summoning spell. Water and air vapors began to grow visible in front of her, condensing into a hulking water elemental, much taller than me. She breathed in heavily, her effort clear.

"Excellent," I said, smiling. "But you didn't complete the spell. You didn't pronounce two words: _Mos, _and _Rast, _which complete the elemental in form and power. Right now, your elemental is lacking in substance."

"Antonidas never taught me that," Jaina frowned. She was so beautiful, even when she frowned.

"A little advanced study, then. Observe," I chanted, summoning my own elemental, using her chant. "Go on. Strike it."

She hesitated. "With...what?"

"Anything. A fireball, if you wish. Water elementals are supposed to be able to absorb tremendous amounts of punishment, magical or otherwise."

She summoned a fireball, and lobbed it at the elemental. It dissipated, defeated in a single attack. I summoned my own Verdant Sphere and threw it at her elemental. It blinked out of existence, vanquished in one hit.

"Try again," I encouraged. "Use those words at the end."

She summoned another elemental, and it stood twice as tall, a hulking monstrosity of solid water. She stepped back, gaping at her creation, unable to believe she made it.

"Much better," I applauded, summoning my Verdant Spheres with but a thought. "Now, to test it."

Jaina shielded her eyes from the arrays of light coming from me as I battered down on the elemental hard, striking it repeatedly with my Verdant Spheres. I called down lightning to strike it and summoned pillars of magical fire under it. When the dust cleared, the elemental was still standing. It had shrunk, a sign I'd worn it down quite a lot, but there it was, still ticking.

"I think," I panted, exhausted from my magical exertions. "You are ready for Antonidas' exam."

I pitched forward. It would have been fine by me to fall to my knees. That happened to me enough when I trained myself. But Jaina ran forward and caught me, then helped me to sit on a nearby bench.

"Are you alright, Prince Kael?" she asked me anxiously.

I smiled at her wearily. "Nothing I haven't done before, Jaina. There is no need to worry."

She smiled, relieved. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," I struggled to my feet and pulled a small bottle out of my robes. I downed its contents in one, and felt instantly replenished. "It always pays to have a potion of mana on hand."

The bell tolled, signaling the start of classes, and Jaina cursed under her breath. "I'm going to be late. Farewell, Kael! Thanks for everything!"

"Farewell, Jaina," I murmured as she dashed away. I knew that today would be the day. I would tell her how I felt. I drew a deep breath, and mustered my courage. I would wait until she finished with her class, I could do her that courtesy at least. Then my eyes alighted on the floor; she'd dropped her books. She wouldn't need them for her class, I was certain, but I'd find her and return them when I could.

I just paced around Dalaran's vast city, enjoying the sights of the city and savoring the smell of magic. I greeted old hands like Conjurus Rex and Aran Spellweaver, some of Antonidas' closest friends. I breathed deeply, feeling the exhilarating rush of mana through my veins. It was either the inherent mana in the city or the adrenaline from knowing what I would be doing later, but truth be told, I didn't know what I'd do without the magic.

Then I arrived at the tower where Antonidas personally trained his students (cough, Jaina, cough). But when I found the grumpy old wizard, he told me to bugger off, that Jaina already completed her test with exemplary results so he dismissed her early.

"Well..." I smiled as I closed the door on the grumpy old man shooing me out. "Thanks anyway, Master Antonidas."

That spiked my plan easily. Now I'd have to find her, supposing she didn't already leave the city. I asked around to see if anyone knew where she'd gone, and a few other mages said she'd gone to the east wing of the city, though she didn't say why. I thanked them and headed that way, picking up her faint, but familiar trail of mana.

It led to a small stable, and I frowned. I never knew Jaina liked horses. I pushed open the doors, and I found her. I was going to smile at her, give her back her books and tell her how I felt. Except she was lying down in the hay, with a blonde, muscular man in armor. Prince Arthas Menethil was on top of her, their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

They must have felt the sunlight stream in, or heard me open the door because they looked up, frightened.

"Prince Kael..." Jaina whispered, looking terrified.

"You dropped your books," I said coolly, holding up her books. "I thought you'd want them back."

Arthas went down on one knee before me, his blonde hair obscuring his face. "Please, Prince Kael. Don't tell anyone, or Jaina will be expelled. Do anything you want to me, just let Jaina keep studying."

I raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. "Of course I will not tell anyone."

I dropped the books in front of him, and brushed my hair back, quickly turning to leave. "I just wondered why you'd hide your relationship with her."

I heard the doors close behind me. As I cast the portal to take me back to Quel'Thalas I wondered if they noticed the tear that I tried to hide by brushing my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, what's eating you?" Sylvanas sat down next to me. I'd chosen to watch the sunset on the palace roof top. I suppose I was probably scowling or looking depressed. I quickly put on a smile. It wasn't that hard. I was a prince, I had to know how to do that. That, and seeing Sylvanas always made it much easier to smile.

"Nothing," I said dismissively. "I just didn't feel like going to see this at the cliff today."

"Don't gryphon shit me, Kael," she said sternly. "I caught that frown. What's wrong?"

What's wrong with me...? She's Sylvanas... I've been her best friend for two centuries. Why can't I just tell her? Is it shame?

_What do you have to be ashamed of? _a little voice in my head argued. _You didn't even start. You can't even say you failed._

"I..." I stammered, trying to find the words to describe it. "I failed... Sylvanas..."

"What do you mean?" she asked, concerned.

"She... Jaina...had already chosen someone else..."

Sylvanas cursed in elven. "Who?!"

"Arthas... Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron..."

"That pretty boy?" Sylvanas snorted. "The girl wasn't worth it, Kael. He's gifted for a human, but he's nowhere near you."

"Still..." I murmured. "I suppose she's happy with him..."

Sylvanas sighed. "Just come here, Kael."

I frowned, not understanding. "What?"

"Come closer."

I inched a little closer, still not understanding. "Why?"

I was within arm's reach. She inched closer too, and reached out to hug me. Without meaning to, I hugged her back. I hadn't realized how much I missed doing that while we were children. I couldn't remember the last time I hugged her before our adult lives complicated such a thing.

"You'll...you'll find someone else, Kael," she said, though I could feel the uncertainty behind her assurances. "She's out there somewhere..."

I didn't answer. How could I answer? I just clutched her tighter, and felt her respond in kind as the sun's red light slowly faded away.

Months later, I tried to keep up with my duties as the prince of Quel'thalas. I wasn't quite as good as I was then, but I managed to at least provide adequate service. However, one letter I was supposed to read for the high elven army changed everything.

I briskly walked to the tower where Sylvanas' office was. I wouldn't allow this... I just wouldn't...

I knocked on the door, and she opened it. " Kael! What's the matter?"

"This," I said, my tone professional. I showed her the letter and stepped inside. "I'm afraid I cannot allow Nathanos Marris to serve in the High Elven Army."

"Why not?" she protested. "He would be a valuable addition to the Ranger Corps!"

"He's a human!" I argued. "Our laws do not allow humans to serve in our army!"

"It shouldn't matter that he's human! He can actually shoot arrows better than some of my other rangers!"

"Regardless," I gave her my letter of formal disapproval. "He cannot serve. It is my duty to consider this request, and part of my jurisdiction as crown prince to see that the laws of Quel'thalas are upheld."

I knew that wasn't really why I was denying Nathanos entry to the Ranger Corps. That was complete gryphon shit. I only hoped Sylvanas would accept, and never know why...

Sadly, she knew me too well. "You're smarter than this, Kael! You know he would be a valuable soldier, regardless of his race! I know you would've pushed to get me accepted into Lordaeron's army if I applied, because you always made speeches to our people about how we should value people for what they could do, not their race!"

"I expect you to dismiss him within the week," I turned to leave. "Good day."

"No," Sylvanas' voice hardened, and she stopped me from leaving by closing the door. "Not unless you can give me solid proof right now that Nathanos is not fit to fire arrows at our enemies for us."

She had me there. The only thing that really prevented him from serving was the law that no non-elven being could serve in our army. On the other hand, Nathanos had proven himself a worthy soldier, and Sylvanas' point that he should fire arrows for us instead of someone else was too strong an argument to turn aside.

"Tell me why, Kael," she demanded. "Why won't you let an obviously competent soldier work for me?"

"Because..." I struggled to find the right words. "I'm jealous..."

Her jaw dropped. "Jealous? That he can fire arrows? Kael, you can learn any time!"

"No..." It was killing me, this confession. "That's not why I'm jealous..."

Her expression turned to complete shock. " You're...you're jealous...for me...?"

"Yes," I said, bitterly. "I was scared, Sylvanas. I'd known you for so long, it would have killed me to lose you because the feeling wasn't mutual. But I suppose I could not have hoped to hide it forever, even if we could live that long..."

Sylvanas lowered her head. I couldn't see her face, it was obscured by her hood. She was shaking, probably in anger that I would let my feelings get in the way of my duties. I caught a tear drop falling, and my guilt doubled.

"I'm sorry..." I said softly as I turned to leave. But just as quickly as I turned to leave, her hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. Her other hand met my face in a stinging slap. I staggered from the force. "I... I deserved that..."

Both her hands grabbed my shoulders and forced me against the stone wall. I closed my eyes and braced myself for another painful hit from a trained warrior, but instead, her surprisingly soft lips met mine. Instinctively, I kissed her back, and tangled a hand in her luxurious golden hair, the other stroking the lines of her back.

It felt like an hour before our lips finally parted, and still I wanted more...

She hugged me fiercely, and I realized she was shaking and crying...from joy. I hugged her too, just as tightly, feeling a blush creep across my face. _Dammit, Kael! You're a 221 year old man, and you blush?!_

"Do you know how long 200 years FEELS, Kael?!" Sylvanas whispered fiercely. "How long I've been waiting for you...?"

"I'm...I'm sorry..." I stammered, my usual grace and elegance gone.

"You'll have to do much more than apologize, Kael," she whispered, her smile radiating the purest joy.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting..." I smiled, switching our positions. She smiled shyly, something I'd _never _seen since our childhood days. I didn't see much else, though, after I leaned in and we lost ourselves in a kiss.


End file.
